


love smells like pumpkin pasties

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wonders what a mothers hug feels like</p>
            </blockquote>





	love smells like pumpkin pasties

Harry often wondered what a real mothers hug would feel like. Since Aunt Petunia had hugged him basically never to his knowledge, Harry had no idea what the warm, comforting hug of a mother felt like.

Several months into his friendship with Ron, Harry finally worked up the courage to ask him what it felt like to be hugged by a real live mother.

“”Oh, it’s fantastic!” Ron exclaimed. “She’s soft and squidgy and smells like warm pumpkin pasties”.

“Wow,” Harry said softly. “That sounds incredible”.

“And no matter how crummy your day, a hug from your mum can always make you feel a gazillion times better. Cause Mum’s have magic in their laps that make everything go away and let you know that you are loved”.

It seemed almost too unbelievable to be true, but after the first time Molly Weasley took Harry into her arms, he knew that everything that Ron had said was true.

That first hug felt like coming home.


End file.
